For Tonight
by Sk8erGur1
Summary: Lois takes 'going undercover' to a level beyond his wildest dreams.


Title: For Tonight

Author: Frances (Sk8erGur1)

Dedication: This fiction was inspired by many of conversations with Summer. You are my muse. Also dedicated to all the clois fans who stick by my fictions even if I let them down. I'm truly sorry.

Name Dial – Prologue 

The message he had received from her had not stated precisely what she wanted.

"Hey, meet me at fifteen hundred, north fairwell street." She whispered from the phone. "Wear a tux."

With a flip of his finger, he closed the cellular device and slid back onto the couch. His arm then moved to bring the antenna of the phone to his mouth, which he toyed with with his teeth as he sat there, thinking over the message. His other arm rested onto his thigh.

It kind of sounded like she was be in danger. Could she have been? But then again, her voice showed no sign of alarm or endangerment. On the other hand, when has it ever? She must have been joking seeing as she did leave an address for him locate. Also, she told him 'wear a tux'. Why a tux?

"A tux?" he softly said to himself. "Wear a tux."

Moving the phone down in view of his eyes, he began pondering into it. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. In crisp motion, he flipped the phone open, revealing the main menu.

"Name Dial."

Briefly, he waited for the phone to respond to his command. Within those seconds it seemed like time went pass like years.

He needed to know what was going on. Now.

"Name. Please." A computerized voice, possibly mimicking a woman's, called back to him.

A huff he heaved before stating his next words. "Lois. Lois Lane."

"Calling. Lois. Lane." The female computer assured him.

After three rings, a click was heard, telling him that someone had answered. Following that was breathing of air. Lois' breathing of air.

"Are you gonna meet me or what?" she said after a minutes hiatus.

She sounded as if she was… comfortable, comfortably lying within mild aggression.

"Lois, what's going on?"

"Are you going to meet me or what?"

This time she sounded more aggressive but not so much demanding. Easiness nestled within her tone.

"I'm not in to playing games."

"Neither am I."

He sighed a laugh, trying to scold her. "Funny. I caught you playing Mario brothers last night."

She suckled at her teeth, growing frustration seeping through. "Shut up and meet me at the damn address."

Her impatient and frustrated nature amused him. "Whatever you say."

"That's right." She stopped him from hanging up. "It's whatever I say."

The click from the other side guaranteed him that she had disconnected their conversation.

Again, he met the cord of the phone with his mouth. This time letting it polished his lips like Chap Stick. Thinking over the trouble she had gotten him into in the past rendered his mind made up.

Her invitation was declined, for sure. There was nothing that would, nonetheless could, make him accept her offer. It was either don't do or die.

Well then, curiosity would slay him before the night was through. Either that or he would find out exactly what were the intentions of Lois Lane.

"This girl is crazy." He sighed before moving forward to stand onto his feet. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Again."

"Doing what?" She said from behind.

He whipped around, at the sound of her voice. She stood there, a basket full of socks and undergarments in one arm, laundry detergent occupying the other.

"Mom."

Her hands pulled the basket upward, which was falling out of place from under her.

"What are you supposed to be doing?"

Slowly, his head rocked from side to side. He hands dipped the cellular phone into his back pocket, then went to clap together in front of him.

"Nothing… nothing important. Just going to help Lois clean up at the Talon."

Before her eyes began scanning her son, fully, she cocked her head side wards. Her feet started to side toward him, moving in to be closer to him.

"Helping Lois at the Talon?"

His confident head nod spoke his answer. Martha Kent was not at all convinced.

Before she could begin to speak, he stopped her.

"Listen… mom. Are you hungry?" he asked. "How about I go and help Lois out… at the Talon, you go downstairs and finish the rest of the laundry you have there, and I'll have something for us all to eat by the time Lois and I get back? My treat."

"Son, you don't have to do tha-"

This time his head bobbled violently. He wasn't going to let her turn him down.

"Mom, listen, it's not a problem at all. Besides, you deserve it after cooking dinner for almost every night for eighteen years. Don't worry about it, okay?"

He turned to make his way to his bedroom. Something inside him flickered the switch that made him want to take on Lois' little hunt.

"Hey!" his mother called after him.

At fifth step, he froze dead in his tracks. He turned his head backwards to look at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

A grim smirk passed his lips, and he flashed his eyes downward to the stairs, his head mildly moving about.

He lifted his gaze to set upon her before saying another word.

"I'm…" His hands slightly flailed into the air, trying to mix up the right word to sum his mood. "Copasetic. Everything is copasetic."

Another smirk was flashed, as he turned to make his way toward his destination that would prepare him for his journey.

His brows arched as she watched him disappear into the hallway. 'Copasetic' she mouthed to herself as she moved to finish her chores.

Copasetic, to say the most.


End file.
